


The Exorcise World (of Monsters and Witches)

by Sadistcutey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, Reverse Harem, Some OC's - Freeform, Spirits, Updates Will Be Slow, Violence, Why am I doing this?, ghost - Freeform, i'll probably add more later, i'm not good at writing angst, my au called ExorciseTale, puns, so it's gonna be full of fluff, sorry for any offense i have made, there is Sans after all, this is my first time writing it, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistcutey/pseuds/Sadistcutey
Summary: Long time ago, the Monsters and Witches fought a great and tragic war.The reason was unknown at the time, only that the witches grew fearful of the power they did not have.Alas, knowing the witches would win, having greater power and number, the monsters surrendered.The head witch, not wanting to fight once again, knowing they would lose a great ally and had been friends with the last head of the monsters, decided to make a deal them.To this day, the results of the deal lead to a prosperous future for both race.That, is now. And this is the tale of the future.---------------------------UNDERTALE FANFIC, I do not own Undertale, only this AU I made.This a fanfic I chose to make.Underswap, Underfell, belong to their respective owners.Undertale belongs to the creator Toby Fox.





	1. Exorcise Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is crossposted from my Wattpad account under the same username. This is not copied okay? Anyway, this is my au I made, it's called ExotciseTale. I know, I know, it's a bad name. Shush, I suck at naming. Read at your own risk, slow updates and i'm new to Ao3 so I'm gonna experiment with it a lot, and that's it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the skeletons and frisk. And wow, a battle already?

**I don't own Underfell, Undertale, or Underswap. Frisk is female her, sorry, I'm not very good at they/them pronouns.**

**Warning Please Read: there are some parts that mention blood or some gory chapters, while it may only be mild, I'll do my best to put a trigger warning or a warning. Please skip if you need to.**

**Pairings are: Everyone/Frisk. I've had a recent obsession with this pairing, unfortunately or fortunately.**

**Also, the ages are the following: note, these may change.**  
**Frisk- 19**  
**Classic Sans- 21**  
**Papyrus- 19**  
**Honey (US paps)- 21**  
**Blue- 19**  
**Edge (UF Pap)- 19**  
**Red- 21**  
**Note: monsters here don't really care much for ages, so this will be really minor in the story. If you want, just imagine frisk being 18 or any legal age with the skeletons. These are only my hc's of their ages in this au, and even then it's really flexible.**

 **By the way, their still wearing the same clothes from their respected AU's until stated otherwise.**  
**And I'm so sorry if I got something's wrong here, I did not mean to offend anyone!**  
\-------------------

_Long ago..._

_there was a tragic war between the Witches and Monsters. The reason at the time were unknown, only to the fact we Witches feared the power we did not have._

_Despite this, Witches overpowered the Monsters in power so much that it could not be called a war at all but instead a massacre._

_The battlefield they fought in was covered in dust. The remaining Monsters, tired and weary, knew they lose and mourned for the death of their dear friends._

_And so, the Monsters surrendered._

_The Head Witch had plans for the Monsters, the Leader at the time hated the war and did not agree to the ideals of the former Leader. Also knowing that if they were to banish them or to kill them, they would lose a great ally, had devised a plan– a treaty._

_A day after the surrender of the Monsters, the Head Witch proposed the idea of a treaty, a union between the two races._

_Kindhearted was the King and Queen of Monsters, did not want to bring forth another war, knowing they would once again lose, agreed to this treaty. This decision was also helped to the fact that they knew the Head Witch of that time, was a kindhearted and loyal one and would never betray them._

_To this day, the treaty brought great things to them._

_And that, is now._

_Welcome, to a world of Exorcise._

—•—•—

"Everyone! Evacuate to the upper levels, right NOW!" Yelled Frisk, the top student and assistant of the headmistress as she ran towards where the chaos was.

Right now, the Exorcise Academy was in chaos.

The normally clean hallway was covered in dust and debris, rubles were everywhere, but luckily, no one was dead and only minor injuries were made.

Students were running towards the upper level where the safe room was, the barriers were strongest there, it was expected as the headmistress was the one who had cast it.

"Teachers guide the students! Exorcise create barriers!" She shouted once more, using her magic to amplify her voice.

Doing as told, the Professors tried their hardest to escort them to their safety, casting barriers left and right, up and down.

"Frisk! We gathered all the students and Professors. All we need is to gather to Room 1." An Exorcise said, running towards Frisk, he's voice trying to remain calm.

Frisk nodded, "Good, now hurry and catch up to them. Help as much as you could, but be careful, the Poltergeist is strong, it's Magic may reach us here. I'll go and stop it, and purify it if I can." Getting ready, she tried to pinpoint the dark tendrils.

"Wha-what?! But it's a Level 4! You could get seriously hurt or die!" His composure faltered, as he told her, stuttering and eyes wide in disbelief.

Smirking, Frisk adjusted her gloves, her normally closed eyes opened. "Have you forgotten who I'am? It's my duty to protect this Academy and it's people. That includes you."

Seeing his reluctance to leave her, Frisk eyes softened. "If it helps, I'll be extra careful."

Sighing, he nodded in defeat. "Fine, be careful." With that he followed the remaining Professors.

Frisk watched for a moment as the Exorcise that were hired did as was told, casting barriers and shield where the teachers cannot reach, before moving where the center of the chaos was.

it was luck that the cause of the chaos happening had not yet reach the third level, the level they were right now.

Though maybe it helped there was a strong shield and barrier placed there by Frisk.

Nevertheless, they were very lucky it had not reached them yet.

—•—•—

Running towards the lower level, where the level 4 poltergeist was at, Frisk got ready for the fight that would happen.

She was very glad she had put the barrier as soon as she felt the black aura. Luckily, there had not that many damages as she has expected, only rubbles and debris, those are easily fixed with magic. Loss lives are not.

Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts, sharply turning to the corner where she felt the aura, and prepared for the battle.

—•—•—

In front of her was a big room that was once used for training young aspiring exorcist, what was once clean is now full of rubbles, debris, dust. In the middle of the mess is the poltergeist, the floating form was that of a young girl wearing a dress soaked with blood, pale white skin, the face was bloody, pitch black eyes with tears of blood running down her cheeks, mouth pulled into a creepy smile. She was covered with black aura– a sign of hatred. The aura was curling around her like tendrils, lazily floating.

That is, until she caught sight of Frisk standing at the doorway.

Frisk was wearing a plain brown shirt, and a long white coat that reached her knees, the back was with the insignia of the Exorcist Academy she wore proudly, her shoulder had the crest of Witches, she wore shorts with black stocking, and her shoes were boots that also reached her knees. Hair down, her gloved hands were holding a scythe and her red magic was floating around her, prepared to comply to her wishes.

"Hello there, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. You have caused enough problems here, I could help you move on if you would allow me too." Frisk said kindly, opening her arms to show she would not harm the child.

Moving forward slowly, as to not startle her, she vanquish the scythe with a soft red glow, as to show she was not lying. However, the poltergeist did the opposite, sending the tendrils towards her in high speed with a lift of an arm.

Moving left, Frisk dodged it easily. "Now, now, please stop. I only wish to help you, I don't intend to hurt you. I promise." She said calmly.

" **NO! tHeY aLL Said tHaT buT tHEy sTiLL HuRt mE!** " The poltergeist child roared at her, the voice was static and disfigured, her Hate giving her the power to push Frisk back with great force.

Using her Magic, Frisk coated herself and floated the moment she touched the wall. Frisk was confused to who hurt her, but she was also angry at them for hurting the child.

Touching the ground she prepared her magic, "I promise, I will not hurt you. I only wish to help you!"

More black tendrils charged at her from everywhere, knowing there's no dodging that, using her Magic she casted a shield.

 _ **««Protect!»»**_ A red dome made out of Magic was suddenly over Frisk, and the moment the tendrils touched the red Magic, the tendrils all disappeared with a red glow.

As soon as the tendrils were gone, the red dome also disappeared, having done its purpose.

"I'm not like them!" Frisk repeated, trying to get to the child, "I promise you! I won't hurt you!"

 **"StOp lying!"** The child howled at her, the amount of Hate grew until it leaked at her everywhere, trying to get out, the voice was getting more and more static, most of all was that her form was glitching that Frisk was worried it would all explode if she didn't purify the poltergeist child soon.

"I really didn't want to do this, I'm sorry." Frisk said under her breath. Louder she told the child, "I'm sorry, it looks like I'll have to do this the hard way."

Frisk went into a defensive stance, legs crouched, feet separated, and hands both holding her red scythe. Her  face was set in a determined expression. Frisk was Determined to save the child, and that determination only fueled her Magic.

 _I'm sorry_ , Frisk thought. Then, she started. Concentrating her Magic on her back, big wings sprouted, as she flapped her wings, a huge gust of wind were created.

" _ **What**_ **ArE** **yO** **U**   _ **D**_ _ **oing**_?!" The child growled at Frisk, her body tensed into a defensive stance of her own, her claws are barred, mouth in a snarl, feet floating, the black Magic was cautious, aggressive and tense, the tendrils were prepared, and ready to attack in any moment.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk said. "Trying to help you. I'm sorry for those who hurt you before, but I promise you, I'm not like them. I will never hurt you. Not if I can help it." Floating high on the ground, her form changed slightly her scythe was longer, her normally gold eyes glowed, and her hair changed to the color of silver. All of the sudden she looked like an Angel.

Feeling fear, the child was desperate to attack, charging at Frisk with her tendrils and the black matter, her form once again glitched and her black Magic was rampaging to get out of her small body.

I'll need to do this fast or it'll be to late. Frisk though as she charged as well. Hair flowing, face in a determined expression, her wings flew.

Knowing there's hope in saving the young poltergeist gives Frisk **DETERMINATION**.  
—•—•—

 _Upper Level:_ Room 1 _[_ Safe Room _]_

Third POV.

"Anyone who need medical attention, please move towards the Healers immediately! Helpers are appreciated! Those who are not majorly injured, and those who still have enough Magic, please help those in need!" A professor said, amplifying her voice to make it louder. The professor was standing in the middle of the room, giving instructions and help to whoever needed it. "Those who have little Magic or half full, please go to the Healers immediately!"

Currently in the Room 1 [Safe Room] everyone was worried and tired, the professors, Healers, and Exorcise were trying their hardest to help the students that were injured or needed to replenish their Magic. Running around in a frenzy, they too were tired, the students, not wanting to be helpless and be useless also tried to help the best that they could. The rest were too exhausted to help and simply wanted to sleep and rest.

It was a sudden glow that caught everyone's attention, stopping some from their activities.

Everyone was surprised when it was the source came from the gold **_«Teleportation circle»_** that was painted on the floor from the right corner of the room. They were even more surprised by the guest stepping out of the circle.

"SANS! ARE YOU SURE WE ARE IN THE RIGHT PLACE? THIS DOES NOT SEEM LIKE THE ROOM WE SAW IN THE TELEPATHY GIVEN TO US." A loud voice asked, as owner of the voice stepped out of the circle. It was not what the students expected, instead of a normal Witch or Monster, it was unlike anything they have ever seen. Some goggled at them, some raised eyebrows, while some just shook their head. It was normal to expect the unknown.

It was a Skeleton, and it seemed to be more than one.

While the students did not expect it, the teachers seemed to have, for their eyes had widened in realization. Before they could say anything, however, they were interrupted by a deep voice lazily speaking.

"pretty sure, paps. i mean, we're not the only ones here, see? they fit the uniform of the academy. besides, it's not possible for the teleportation to be wrong. the magic we used was strong enough to shield us from any interruptions." The voice came from a short Skeleton Monster wearing a blue hoodie, hands in the pockets, and pink sleepers coming out of the circle with a lazy smile. Following him were four other Skeleton Monsters.

Facing them, Sans– deep voice, short in height, blue hoodie– greeted them, "yo, nice to meet you, I'm sans. and this here," Gesturing towards the first Skeleton who spoke, "is papyrus, my bro."

Papyrus, smiling, said. "GREETINGS, EVERYONE! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

"AND I'AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! THIS HERE BESIDES ME IS MY BROTHER, HONEY! IT IS ALSO PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" A small Skeleton loudly said, the height was about a head taller than Sans, pointing at his right was his brother, Honey, who lazily raised a hand to wave.

"yo. nice to meet you." Honeys height was at the shoulder of Papyrus, which was impressive considering how tall Papyrus was.

"HMPH! I'AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE FELL, BE HONORED TO STAND IN MY PRESENCE!" Another loud Skeleton said to them, Fell had the height of Papyrus, wearing combat boots and had the same scarf as Papyrus has. His face was with a scowl and looked quite unhappy being here.

"RED! INTRODUCE YOURSELF! IT'S BEST WE GET THIS OVER WITH." His voice was directed towards another short skeleton, that was the height of his Fells waist. The skeletons posture was slouched and his digits inside his black and red hoodie pockets.

Red seemed to wince at the shout, rubbing his ear sockets, his skull sweating a bit (how is this possible?). Reds smile seemed to strain a little, finally he said. "geez boss, no need to shout."

Fell seemed to twitch at this, but before he got to, most likely, shout his response, Red continued, raising his hand in a lazy wave, much like Honeys, "yo, nice to meet ya, I guess. names red."

Wiggling his brows (how?) in a flirty like way, he seemed to aim his lecherous smile towards the females, "and I would love to get to know you more,"

Some of the female teachers blushed, as well as some senior Exorcise. And a certain teacher was sure they heard a giggle as well.

"ENOUGH! STOP THIS NONSENSE IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" Fell lectured him, scowling at Red heavily, he put his arms towards his waist, "WE ARE NOT HERE TO PLAY, WE ARE HERE TO HELP THEM AS ASSISTANTS. REMEMBER THAT RED!" Fell leaned towards him as to show his point.

Putting his hands in a surrender position, Red tried to placate Fell, sweating heavily and putting a nervous smile, "right, sorry boss. i'll remember that next time. won't do it again." Hearing a snicker behind him, he looked behind to see Sans, and Honey smirking with a smug look. Glaring at them, opening his mouth to say some vulgar things, but before he can say them, he was interrupted by Papyrus voicing out his concerns.

"HUMANS! WHILE I'AM VERY HAPPY TO MEET YOU ALL, I'AM VERY CONCERNED ABOUT HOW WE CAME TO THIS UNFAMILIAR ROOM. THIS ROOM LOOKS NOTHING LIKE HOW MADAM TORIEL GAVE!" His face was pulled into a concerned expression, mouth in a worried frown, and eye sockets looked concerned.

"THAT'S RIGHT! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? THIS ROOM LOOKS LIKE IT SHOULD ONLY BE USED IN EMERGENCIES!" Blue hopped in, his face also giving a concerned and worried look.

The both were right. The room is only used in emergencies. The surroundings were covered in supplies like first aid kits, and dry foods. The wallpaper was grey and white, there were multiple rooms that covered every students needs like toiletries and beds. The room itself was large, it was like a ballroom, with its size big enough to cover everyone from the academy and more. The ceiling was painted with the symbol of the Academy and Witches. A bright yellow star.

The students, Exorcise, and teachers exchanged uneasy looks. It did not go unnoticed by the Skeletons, they felt uneasy, when they first came out and looked around, they were were wondering why all the students and staff were looking so ragged and injured.

As far as they knew, the only way you get transferred in a different location intended was when the Receiver changed it at will, or there was an emergency and the «Transportation circle» was changed to suit its masters needs.

"Umm, well..." a Professor stuttered, her brown ponytail hair was frizzy with stress and worry, her face was covered in minor cuts and her normally pristine uniform was torn and dirty from dust that came from the debris and rubles (here Sans, Honey, and Red were relieved), her brown eyes looked tired and her Magic seemed almost depleted, but not so much she would need medical attention.

"Professor Lim, it's okay, we'll handle this. You go get some rest." A tall man said, taking her place and gently guiding her to the medic place so that she would get some sleep. It seemed that tall man talked to the medic about something before coming back to speak to them.

"I'm sorry, you must be the assistant professors that were sent to come here. I'm Adrian, a professor here for Magical Biology." Adrian said, he looked like the age if 20's, his height was that of a tall man with short hair–which was in disarray– his uniform was, like everyone else, in tatters and dirty. His face was dusty and scratched in some parts. Adrian's black eyes were tired and worried. Unlike the lady –Professor Lim's Magic, his seems only half full, which was a good amount enough to restore again.

Still, he smiled at them, hoping to welcome them the best he could in this situation.

"I wish we could have met in a better setting, but this happened. I'm terribly sorry for that." Adrian gave them an apologetic look, looking genuinely sorry, his mouth pulled in a grimace.

"IT IS FINE, HUMAN! I, HOWEVER AM GREATLY CONCERNED AND WISH TO ASK WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE! YOU ALL DON'T SEEM TO BE IN GOOD SHAPE!" Papyrus asked, standing in front of Adrien, with his height he easily towered over Adrien, but instead of feeling threatened, Adrien excluded calmness.

At the question, though, he sighed and scratched his hair, a habit he did when he was feeling anxious and worried.

"Well, you see..." He started explaining, "We got attacked by a Level 4 poltergeist..."

—•—•—

Frisk wondered what this place represented, like all the other rooms.

"Let's see here..." Frisk said, looking around at her dark surroundings. Still in her new form, Frisk was currently in the mind of the poltergeist– Anna, Frisk found out in a room when she looked through around her mind.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Frisk examined the surroundings closely, the walls were grey and the floor was wood and were creaking in some parts. The ceilings were dark and had some liquid dripping down, making a 'drip drop' sound. She was in a hallway, her mind supplied. A very dirty hallway, too. The surroundings were covered in garbage bags, and there were some rappers and empty bottle cans that collected bugs and cockroaches.

The Hate was strong here, covering the entire hallway, she wondered why, and felt cold.

Frisk swallowed and continued. Determination coursed through her, no matter the reason was, Frisk would help her.

At the end of the hallway, she found a door.

 

\--------------

END CHAPTER

 

And thats a wrap! Thank you all for reading all this, sorry this was all so long, I promise the next chap would be... shorter? I  think, eh i'll decide it when I write it.

For an explanation: In this au, that I made, there are Witches and the supernatural (ghost, spirits, etc.). The Monsters surrendered and was given a peace treaty by the late leader of the witch. The 3 aus are here caused by a Void experiment, which will be explained later. or on a chap. While there are humans here, they are not the strong ones, in fact their the opposite, the Witches are the ones who attacked the monsters and won, but instead of the Monsters running to Mt. Ebott, they were given a chance by a witch, hence the treaty.

If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask, i'll answer as soon as I can.


	2. Let's Play Hide 'n Seek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the battle, some information about Frisk and the poltergeist, more screen time with the skellies-- with a few oc's too, but their kinda minor, so no worries about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha... well, looks like this is gonna be a long chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments you gave me, it gave me motivation to write this chapter. Also, to make it easier I changed the fonts for the skeletons. 
> 
> XX WARNING XX: Theres gonna be blood, gore, and some violence. As well as implied child abuse, or reference to it. Read at your own risk. I'll do my best to put warnings so skip it if you need to.

The fonts:

 **"hey sweetheart, names red."**  
**"HMPH I AM THE TERRIBLE EDGE."**

  
_"MAGNIFICENT BLUE!"_  
_"yo, I'm honey."_

  
"I'AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  
"'ello, names sans."

**If it was mixed then both probably said it.**

**__0__0__**

 

 _Upper level: Room 1_ _[_ Safe Room _]_

"YO _U_ G _O_ T _A_ T _TA_ CK _ED_?!" A shout was heard at end of the room, startling many from their activities.

Adrien jumped a bit, not expecting the sudden shout from Papyrus and Blue.

Calming his beating heart down, he arranged his hands in a surrendering gesture, giving a calming smile, "Please calm down, it would do no good to shout."

"who attacked you?" Sans asked, his eyebrows furrowed. His hands still in his hoodie pockets, his smile was strained.

 **"THIS SHOWS HOW POOR YOUR SECURITY IS! YOU STILL NEED TRAINING!** " Hands crossed, Edge scowled at Adrien.

"It was a Poltergeist. Our securities are usually strong, but this one was a Level 4. It slipped us since our barriers in the Lower levels are only for Level 1-3." Adrien said patiently, giving a calm look, explaining everything he could.

It was true, the barriers in the Lower levels only guarded up until Levels 1-3, they didn't expect a Level 4 to suddenly show up. The Exorcise could easily battle them, but it would take at least 10 of them to do so. As of now, the Level 4 took out 5 of them, luckily alive but majorly injured to move.

The only Witches that can beat a High Level Spirit in the Academy were Frisk, and the Headmistress. One of them currently out, so Frisk was battling it at the moment.

Adrien told them as much.

 **"huh, this Frisk must be real strong then.** " Red commented. He wondered who this Frisk is, and how strong she is to fight the poltergeist alone.

Giving a fond smile, making his tired feature a relaxed looked. He told them, "In more ways than one."

 **"I'M SURE THEY ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!** " Edge huffed at him, head held high, outside he looked uninterested, but inside he was curious to who this Frisk was. He has yet to meet a Witch--other than the headmistress-- who can battle a poltergeist alone. Whoever she is, she must be strong.

"BUT NO MATTER HOW STRONG THIS 'FRISK' IS, I'M SURE THEY MUST BE HAVING A HARD TIME. I'M SURE WE CAN HELP THEM!" Papyrus voiced out in concern, he wanted to help them, seeing as the opponent is strong.

Blue nodded in agreement, he wanted to help as well. Edge seemed to not, though. If the human was strong, they can handle it, he thought.

Sans, Honey, and Red looked at each other, while they were both curious to who Frisk was, they were also worried if she can truly beat the poltergeist.

Smiling at their concern, Adrien smiled, "There's no need to worry. Frisk can handle it, she's strong enough after all, what we can do now is to help those who need it."

 **"you're not worried about her? she could have died and the poltergeist could come up here any moment you know."** Red asked, skeptical at how Adrien can trust her so much.

"It's not that I don't care." Adrien replied, frowning, "it is just that I have trust in her strength that allows me wait patiently for her return."

"And," he continued. "Isn't it a teachers job to trust their students? Because no matter what, she still is my student. But if you still wish to help, I will not stop you. There are many ways you can still help here, however. We do need more Healers." He finished, giving them a knowing look.

They looked at each other, Sans sighed.

"well, what're you guys gonna do?"  
__—__—__

 **Warning** : **Implied child abuse, blood, and gore.**

At the end of the hallway, there was a door.

It was a large door, filled with carvings, vines and some mold, The light hitting it made it seem ominous, she wondered what the carvings meant

Everything in a mind had meaning, _smoke_ means 'fire'. _Mist_ means 'secrets'. _Clouds_ meant 'yearning breaks,' or 'laziness.'

 _Vines_ on the other hand, meant 'holding back,' or 'caged.' Both weren't good signs, the carvings more so.

The more she walked closer to the door, the more she could observe it. The door was filled with writings, as it was wood, and scratch lines. As she read the words, she suddenly understood what was written.

Frisk paled, it was all the thoughts Anne had.

 _Help me._  
_Please don't let them take me!_  
_No! Please! Someone! Anyone help me!_  
_No.. I don't want to get hurt anymore._  
_It hurts... everything hurts.._  
_Why are they doing this to me?_  
_Am I... a bad child...?_

_I'm... so tired... so cold... so.. alone.._

_is this how I die..? Cold and alone..?_

Reading them, tears welled up, her hands clenching, she shook with anger and sadness. This explained how Anne thought she was lying about not hurting her, how she turned into a poltergeist, how the Hate here was strong.

Her gold eyes glared at the door, cursing the people who hurt the child. Anne didn't deserved the pain inflicted to her, how could they do this? Anne was just a child.

Frisk never understood humans, and never thought she would.

Taking a deep breath, she controlled her anger. It would do no good to let it control her. There were plenty of ways to use it, it was best to learn how to wield it instead.

Now composed and ready, she pushed the door and went inside. Determined to help Anne.

—•—•—

Inside the door was a dark room that made Frisk shiver.

Observing, she noticed that the room was very empty of life, the lights were broken, the bed next to the window was small and dirty, full of dirt and dried blood, the rooms wallpaper were just white that was scraping off, it filled with scratches and smudges of blood.

 _It's cold,_ she thought stepping in. But it wasn't the normal cold that she was use to feeling, it wasn't the cold of the winter and snow, not the coolness of air conditioners, or the coolness of the wind.

No, the shiver and the cold she felt was more _sinister_ than those. While most Witches wouldn't notice, she would. It was blessing in these times that she was more sensitive to Magic than most.

As she looked around, searching for the source of the sinister feeling, she suddenly feels eyes watching her.

It was Anne, sitting in the middle of the room.

Anne's form was not that different from when Frisk first saw her. Her long black hair was floating eerily like tendrils, her pure black eyes still dripping with blood, skin was still white as snow, her mouth was bared at her, showing her long and sharp red tinted teeth.

 **"WhaT arE yOU DoInG HeRe?!** " Anne growled at her, **"HoW Did** ** _YOu_ GeT HErE?! ** **YoU're nOt we _LcOme iN mY PLACE!"_**

Frisk swallowed, taking a deep breath, she calmed her senses. The Hate was strongest here than any of the places she's been in Anne's mind. It made her head hurt and nauseous.  _Calm down._ She breathe, steeling her nerves, she stood straight, arms crossed behind.

It was these times where she hated being sensitive to Magic. But still Frisk smiled, hiding her pain she said. "Now, now! Please calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." _Unlike them,_ she added silently before continuing in the same upbeat tone. "In fact, I'm here to help you. And as to how I got here, well." Giving an amuse smile with her eyes squinted. "Trade secret!"

This seemed to anger Anne more as she immediately snarled and stood up, attacking Frisk with her black tendrils with all the anger she felt.  **"ShUt _UP_! Y _o_ U Do _n'T_ KnO _w AnYtHin_ G!" **

Dodging it causing the tendrils to embed itself at the wall with ease, Frisk nodded. "You're absolutely right. But you can help me understand you more if _you just give me a chance."_

 _" **NO!"**_ Anne once again howled at her, floating high above the ground, her body was glitching even worse than before, the Hate in the room was a double-edge sword to her. With the amount of it here, it made Anne's attacks stronger.  _But,_ Frisk thought with worry, dodging tendrils and black matter,  _it makes her form glitch due to it not able to sustain the overload of Hate in her. And with the Hate building up and_ _leaking through her, it won't be much time before it all explodes._

She hated the thought, but knew it was true. The only way to save her was to purify her, but with how she's attacking Frisk and how she hated the thought of trusting Frisk even a little, it seemed unlikely to happen anytime soon.

As she dodged more attacks with the ease that seemed to anger Anne. Frisk desperately thought of ways to help her, then a sudden thought came to her from observing, watching Anne get agitated and angry at how she dodged her attacks, at how Anne became more and more impatient as time went on with Frisk not retaliating back.

 _Anne's acting like a child._ Granted, she was one, but Frisk though she can use this to her advantage.  _I only hope this works._

Taking a deep breath, she tried to catch the young girls attention. "I'm sure you're bored right? Tired you still haven't hit me?" _Gotcha,_ that seemed to catch her attention, giving a teasing smile, her eyes crinkled at how Anne growled at her. But before she could attack, Frisk continued, clasping her hands together. "Then how about this, let's play a game! That'll be much more fun, right?"

Silence. Just when Frisk thought it wouldn't work, why would it? Anne was just attacking her a minute ago, a voiced asked.  **"What GaME?"**

Frisk was surprised to say it was Anne who asked the question, the static in her voice was less compared to earlier and it's more understandable as well. In her surprise it took a minute or two two to answer the question, blinking and stuttering, she said. "H-Hide 'n seek! If that's fine with you, that is. We can play any game you like!"

Anne nodded. Observing her, Frisk noticed her stance was relaxed compared to earlier, while she was still floating high, her tendrils were just lazy floating and not anymore tense and ready to attack. Distracted as she was, Frisk was startled out of her thoughts when Anne asked,  **"Is This WhEre One HidEs and AnOtHer Has To FinD ThE OnE HidDing?"**

 _Her statics worsened._ Frisk noted, but hid her observation and instead smiled, nodding her head to answer. "That's right! Do you wanna play it? The rules are simple. Since there are two of us, one has to be the 'it', and another has to hide. The 'it', has to-"

 **"FinD ThE** **ONe HiDDinG. ThE WinNer Is ThE One Who hIdes ThE LonGest, or ThE 'it' FiNdS ThE OtHer plAyEr WitHout Giving Up."** Anne said, interrupting her explanation,  **"CoRrECt?"**

Surprised at the interruption, Frisk nodded. "Correct! Do you still wanna play hide 'n seek?"

 **"BeFoRe I AnSWer, WhAt DoeS The WiNner GeT if THey WiN in AnY GaMes tHey PLaY?"** Ann asked her, eyeing Frisk suspiciously.  **"DoEs ThE _wInNer_ geT tO** _**PuNiSh**_ **tHe OnE WhO LosSes?"**

"W-What?! No! Of course not!" Baffled at how she could think that, Frisk panicked, "even if I win the game, I would never hurt you! That beats the purpose me being here!"

Frisk would never force someone to do something they wouldn't want to do. That would be too cruel, sure she teases them, but never seriously or to cause harm. The only times she did force someone was if it helped their health or they needed to help them. Frisk never saw the reason harm the people she cared about or to harm people (or spirits) for no good reason.

Frisk was nice, not naive.

Determinedly looking head on to Anne's searching stare, Frisk straightened her stance. Finally, Anne seemed to find what she was looking for as she nodded her head.

Floating back down, walking towards Frisk, she said.  **"I Will PlAy ThIs Game. wHo will be the 'IT'?"**

Frisk never notice how small Anne was, or how tall she was, she guessed it was because Anne was always either flying or floating. Giving a smile, she so glad Anne agreed, she said in a cheerful tone. "Awesome! Alright, I can be the 'it', since I'm the one who suggested this game."

With that, the scenery change.

___0__0___

_With Edge and Red._

**"RED! WHERE ARE WE IN THIS BLASTED PLACE?!"** Edge, facing towards him, asked (read: yelled) standing at the middle of the stranded hallway. Red, wincing from the shout, shrugged his shoulders.  **"dunno boss, i was just followin' you."**

Twitching, Edge growled at him, hands on his hips.  **"YOU IDIOT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THE HUMANS DIRECTIONS, THEN WE WOULDN'T BE LOST!"**

Looking amused, Red said with a wide grin, **"doesn't that mean you didn't listen either, boss?"**  

They were currently finding Frisk, wanting to help her fight the Poltergeist, or at least heal her if needed. As Edge was quite proficient in Healing, he once boasted.

The six of them had split up in to three pairs, one pair was helping to Heal those in Upper Level. While the other two had spilt up to find the human faster. Honey, Sans, and Red, Edge were the two pairs to find Frisk, while Papyrus and Blue were healing the injured. 

While Papyrus and Blue were disappointed having not able to come, they were quickly cheered up with the prospect of helping more people. 

As Edge screamed in frustration, Red wondered how Sans and Stretch were doing. _Not much better,_ he hoped vindictively.

____0__0____

_With Stretch and Sans._

"you know where were going?" Sans asked Stretch, raising as eyebrow. Standing in a stranded hallways, like how Edge and Red were. The surroundings were full of debris and rocks, Sans wondered how they were gonna repair the damaged done.  _Well, there's always Magic,_ he thought.

 _"nope,"_ Stretch answered him, unwrapping a lollipop. Sighing, Sans shook his head. Really, he wasn't much different anyway, he did regret not listening to the Professors directions. Only a little though, he didn't have much energy to fully be ashamed of his actions. 

He and Stretch weren't really worried about the human, and he didn't think Red and Edge were, too. It wasn't that they didn't care of anything, it was just that they-- or well he-- knew that Frisk was were strong enough to battle the Poltergeist. From how calm the Professor talked, and how the staff and students handled this incident, he didn't think this was the first time this happened.

From how the barriers were built, and how it was strong enough to stop them from using most Magic, he really didn't think she was weak enough to be beaten by a simple Level 4 Poltergeist.

And from how Stretch and Red were acting, he wasn't the only one who thought that.

But it didn't stop them from worrying though. After all, strong barriers or not, it still didn't give the full capabilities of the human. So they had to go search for her.

Sighing, he and Stretch continued walking, using a bit of their Magic to help them sense her presence and find her.

How tiring.

____0__0____

_With Papyrus and Blue._

**WITH BLUE:**

"Thank you, sir Blue! Your help here is very much appreciated. We're so very sorry to trouble you though!" A professor said standing next to Blue as he helped heal a students sprained ankle, sitting on the ground.

The now healed student nodded his head in agreement, saying sheepishly. "Yeah! Thanks for helping us out, we weren't really prepared for this sudden attack so a lot are injured this time." 

Blushing blue, he quickly posed to cover his blush.  _"NO NEED TO THANK ME HUMAN! FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, WILL ALWAYS COME TO HELP THOSE IN NEED!"_

They both chuckled in amusement. Smiling at Blue, the professor sheepishly introduced herself, "It just occurred to me that I have not yet to introduce myself. How rude of me, my names Olivia, I'm a professor here for the subject of Magical Technology. I thank you for helping us, though I wish we could've met in a more... friendly situation."

Nodding, the student said, smiling cheerily at Blue. "Yeah, sorry about that. Oh and my names Josh. Thanks for healing my ankle!"

 _"NYEHEHE! IT IS A PLEASURE TO HELP AND MEET YOU BOTH! NO NEED TO WORRY HUMAN JOSH AND OLIVIA, I'AM GLAD TO BE HERE, AS I CAN HEAL AND HELP YOU!"_ Blue told them with a cheery smile. Standing up, as there were many more left to Heal, he bid his goodbye. " _I HOPE TO SEE YOU LATER_ _! IT WAS GREAT TO TALK TO YOU BOTH, BUT ALAS, THERE ARE MANY MORE TO HELP."_

With a wave, he left and searched for more injured people who needed his help.

Both looked at each other and chuckled. "Well that was interesting," Olivia commented with a small smile. "Well, i'll need to help some others too. I think Prof. Sia needed some healing hand for another student. You rest, okay? Don't go standing up just yet, you need rest more."

Standing up, after dusting of her skirt, Olivia made sure to pin Josh a stern face. But Josh refusing to listen, complained, "But I wanna help!"

"No, nu uh. You are going to rest and heal your ankle or you're gonna end up getting hurt again." Olivia told him exasperatedly, this was not the first time this happened. _Why,_ she thinks with tired fondness, _don't they just_ try _listen to me_.

"But I'am fine! See?" Just to try to prove his point, Josh tried to stand, but as newly healed as his ankle is, he stumbled and almost fell if not for Professor Olivia. Giving a smug smile, Olivia balanced him and helped sit back down. 

"Shaddup." He muttered petulantly, covering his face with his hands as he sat cross legs. Raising an eyebrow, Olivia asked whilst chuckling, "What ever do you mean? I haven't said anything yet."

"I can feel it, you wanna say 'told you so', right? Right? I can feel your smugness, darn it." He muttered through his hands. Seeing his red ears, Olivia is practically radiating repressed amusement. Smirking, she replied. "Well, since you asked for it," Ignoring his, "no I didn't," she continued on, her smirk growing, and despite not seeing it Josh sure as _hell can feel it_. "Told you so~"

Groaning, he glared at her, removing his hands from his face. "Okay, okay fine. I'm gonna rest here like a good student. Hmph."

Nodding, in a satisfied manner. She patted his hair, "good. Well i'll be off now! Make sure to do your homework, yeah?" With one last chuckle, she left with a backhand wave.

Glaring at her back, Josh pouted, muttering somethings under his breath ("I did do my homework," and "darn it, my ankles fine."). Finally sighing, he rubbed his eyes, feeling a bit sleepy, a yawn escaped him. Finding a comfy space on the floor he proceeded to lie down and take a short nap.  _Just for a little while,_ he sleepily thought. Then darkness came.

_**With Papyrus:** _

"You need to sleep! Your Magic is practically half full, more than that in fact! Anymore and you'll die!" A student shouted at a friend of hers, pushing them to lie down at the small white covered bed. Her tone was laced with panic and anger, trying to let them understand that they needed rest. 

 But her friend stubbornly refused to comply with her wishes, trying to push aways the arms holding her down. And not succeeding in doing so.

"But Jade, I'm fine!" She told Jade weakly, coughing as her throat itched. As she coughed, Jade brought her a cup of water, lacing it with Magic to help it sooth the itchy throat faster. "No, no your  _not_ fine!" Jade snapped at her, "now for stars sake just listen to me and sleep, Mia."

Sighing in bliss as her throat no longer itched, as well as the soothing effects of the Magic laced water, Mia said. "Thanks, Jade. You always know what to do." Blushing at Mia's gratitude, Jade cleared her throat. "Well, if you understand, then will you please listen to me and lie down to rest?"

Looking at Jade, Mia suddenly felt bad. How could she not notice how tired she looked? How her normally straight brown and well kept hair was all messy and had stray dust on it? Or how there were bags under Jades eyes from healing her? Or how her normally clear brown eyes were dulled from lack of sleep and weariness? Gosh she was such a bad friend.

Swallowing her guilt she smiled at her. "Alright," Mia said, allowing her smile to grow at how Jade brightened, gosh she was such a mother hen sometimes, "i'll sleep, but only if you sleep with me."

Laughing at Jades blush and how she spluttered in embarrassment, Mia teased her, "what? You don't want to?" Laughing again at her response, Jade was just so cute sometimes.

"SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP YOU BOTH HAVE!" Jumping at the sudden exclamation, Mia yelped. 

"Holy shi-!" Jade screamed in surprise, jumping in shock with Mia. Both turning to the source of the voice, both were surprise that it came to one of the skeletons, Papyrus, he said his name was.

"How-how long were you here for?! We didn't hear you at all!" Jade exclaimed, quickly recovering from the shock. Mia nodded in agreement, while they were students, they were _Exorcise students_ , they were trained to be alert and hear those that tried to sneak up to them. Them not even  _hearing_ him was that, in itself, enough to tell them that his dangerous.

And knowing this, they were not stupid enough to cross him.

Ignoring, or oblivious to their caution of him, Papyrus smiled at them and answered cheerfully. "FROM THE TIME MISS. JADE GAVE MISS. MIA WATER." _From the start then,_ Mia thought with a blush. "I DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU OR EAVESDROP. I CAME TO HELP BUT I DID NOT WANT TO DISTURB YOU BOTH EITHER! BUT I HAD TO SAY THAT YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH EACH OTHER IS BEAUTIFUL!"

Blushing at the sudden compliment, but proud of it as well. Mia said told him with a smile, "thanks! It means a lot that someone thinks so, 'cause I'm really glad I met Jade. It was the best thing that happened to me!" Looking at Jade, her smile became softer and more fond. "I wouldn't be who i'am now without her."

Looking like a tomato, Jade protested. "It's the opposite! You made my life so bright.  _I_ wouldn't be who i'am  _without you!"_

They would have continued if not for a sniffle catching their attention. It was Jade who asked with a bewildered tone, "Um, sir? why are you crying? I'm sorry did we do something wrong?"

She didn't even know skeletons could produce tears before this, _well I learned something new today,_  Jade thought in mild panic at the sight before her.

Papyrus sniffling with a few orange tears in his eyes was truly a sight to see. "OH, NOT TO WORRY HUMAN, I WAS JUST MOVED AT THE LEVEL OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP, IT IS TRULY BEAUTIFUL! PARDON MY TEARS, AND JUST PAPYRUS IS FINE." He said brightly, wiping away the stray tears.

"AH." Finally remembering his purpose for coming here, he said. "I'M SORRY FOR NOT HEALING YOU SOONER HUMAN MIA! ALLOW ME TO DO SO NOW!"

Proceeding to do just that, he put both his hands on Mia's stomach, closing his eyes he concentrated. Jade and Mia both watched fascinated as his hands glowed orange. 

Feeling the warm and soothing Magic of Papyrus, Mia felt energized and strong, unlike how she was feeling before. _It's like_ , she thought in wonder, _he gave me courage._

As Papyrus finished his healing, she tried flexing her hands, then she tried to stand up. 

"Oh hey! Don't try to stand up yet, you just healed!" Jade scolded her as she helped Mia stand after she almost stumbled. Chuckling sheepishly, she apologized, "sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it!"

Jade, looking at where Papyrus was beaming at them and was ready to help them, she smiled gratefully towards him. "Thank you Papyrus, for healing Mia where I couldn't. It was truly a pleasure meeting you."

"Yeah," Mia said, smiling at him while sitting at the edge of the small bed, "thanks a ton, Papyrus! You really helped us a  _skele-ton!"_

Two groans could be heard across the room, as well as the shout of  _"Miaaa!"_

Mia laughed, finding their reactions funny. 

_______

_WITH FRISK AND ANNE:_

Dazed with the sudden change, Frisk shook her head to clear her dizziness. The first thing she noticed as her head cleared was the smell, the fresh smell of the air and flowers hit her and she wondered where they were as the fresh smell calming her dizziness down.

" **I thought A chaNge of scenery would be appropriate in this game of hide and seek."** Anne said, standing next to her.  **"The room was far to Small to HiDe in."**

"Ah no, it's fine. Just startled is all!" Frisk smiled at her, chuckling embarrassedly. Looking around, she asked, "where are we? If you don't mind me asking."

The surrounding were that of a park, with a pair of swing sets, a slide, and some monkey bars. The sun was shining, and if Frisk didn't know they were in the mindscape, she would have believed it real. There were trees that were healthy, and a bridge over a pond that, if you crossed it, there would be another land to run on, nature was all over the place, flowers, trees, and a meadow free to run over.

 **"wE aRe In a Park near where I Used to Live in."** Anne answered,  **"since this has so much space i thought it would be a good place to hide in. Is that FinE?"**

Nodding quickly, Frisk answered looking around the park with amazed eyes, "yeah! It's fine, more than that in fact!" She was amazed with everything she saw, it was the first time she went and saw a park like this, and to think her first time in one is in a child's mind. Frisk chuckled at the thought.

"Well then, shall we start?" Frisk asked with a wide smile, at seeing Anne's nod she gave a warning start. "Alright, then I'll start counting to ten, yeah?"

Satisfied at her confirmation, Frisk turned her back and covered her eyes, then started. "1...."

____0__0_____

**(ANNE'S POV)**

**WARNING: IMPLIED/REFERENCE TO ABUSE. SKIP IF NEEDED.**

At the start of the countdown, Anne disappeared leaving behind wisp of black smoke. As I walked down the walkway, looking for places to hide, I did so distracted. My thoughts on the weird lady that's named Frisk, I thought all Exorcise were bad, only driven to hurt me like my Parents did.

"2..."

 _Why did I agree to this game?_ I wondered, adding to my distracted thoughts, _was it because I was curious about Frisk? Or was it something else?_ Finding a nice place to hide, a pond with a bridge over it leading to another side of the park, it was bigger there and with many tress and plants to cover me with, of course it was dark there as well, with the tall tress covering most of the sunlight. _Perfect for me_ , I thought crossing over the bridge. 

"3..."

Hearing her voice from over here was surprising, but I guess she amplified her voice with her Magic. As I walked in the through the rows of trees, my thoughts returned.  _Was it because she was different from the Exorcise I have_ _encountered?_  When I had first attacked the school, the people had not expected it and immediately attacked me with array of Middle Level spells that had no effect on me. As I had moved up to the Lower Level, training room, there were more Exorcise who attacked me, but none succeeded. I would have killed them quickly if not for the sudden Barrier blocking them from my tendrils, it was the only barrier capable of blocking me and my attacks without getting even a scratch on it.

It was the first time I had felt fear after I died. And I hated it.

"4..."

I hated her. Plain and simple. As soon as I had saw her, standing on the entrance of the door, I knew she was the caster of the Barrier. Her Magic and Barrier were similar, the essence of it were identical to her presence, the presence of...  _what was it?_ I thought long and hard. But no words came to me, was it that I had forgotten it? Or was it that I did not know the word for it?

Deeming it not important, I continued on.

"5...."

When I first fought her, I felt anger, how dare she treat me like I was broken, that I needed to be fixed? That I needed help? When she came to my mind, my landscape, I felt fear, she knew. About me, about my life. Will she use that information about me? Will she use me like they did too? Those thought came like wild fire all at once, burning like the fear I felt.

But when she came to my room, my safe house, my cage. She did not do any of those, like I had imagined, instead she looked at me compassion and patience, like I was the one who needed _to_ be saved, to be _protected._

No one looked at me like that before. And I didn't expect them to do so now.

"6..."

Walking deeper to the garden, further to the dark parts, my thoughts persisted.

When I had attacked her in my room, I did so with confusion and fear. Why did she look at me like that? The fear that I had felt was from that she had seen my past and was scared she would destroy me and hurt me like they did. I was not blind, I know her strength and power, she was far stronger than me and I held no illusions she could destroy me anytime. Frisk not doing that, was very strange, her suggesting this game even more so.

But what surprised me, in that fear and confused haze, was that I  _cared_ of what she thought about me.

 "7..."

 _It was a strange,_ I thought, momentarily distracted from my previous thoughts as I stopped before a big oak tree in the middle of the big park. Humming,  I then put my hands on the trunk of the oak, concentrating my Hate in that area, a hole suddenly opened with just the right size I can squeeze in.

Frisk did not specify the rules after all, so me using my powers should not be against it.

"8..." 

Continuing from my thoughts, I pondered on the strangeness of me  _caring_ what she thought of me, and how it affected me so. I had not cared of what people think of me before, I had not thought it would now.

Resting my head on my knees as my hands embraced them from my position, I sighed as I let the darkness comfort me. Hoping to rest and ponder more about Frisk. My thoughts wondered to my childhood.

All my life I was alone, with my _parents_ \-- thinking this word with all the venom I had--hating me, and others indifference and pity towards me, my life was not use to love and affection, I thought with a bitter smile, only hatred and indifference towards humans.

So to me, Frisk was strange, an enigma, someone like in stories and fairytales I had read when I could sneak out. But they were just that- stories. Nothing real to me as it just served as a reminder of what I don't have, and what will never happen.

That is, until she came to me.

"9..."

All my life, I had lived to survive from the painful beatings, starvation, experiments done to me. _That is,_ I thought closing my eyes shut with anger,  _before they decided to throw me away like trash when they thought I was of no use anymore._

It was why I became a poltergeist, I suppose. With all my hatred and thoughts of vengeance, I became a Level 4, a feat itself, I know. _But all things come with a price,_ I thought tiredly, looking at my glitches hand with morbid amusement.

"10! Ready or not, here I come~"

 _Ah, finally._ I thought, coming back to the present, relaxing minutely.  _Now then, let's see if she can find me here._ With that thought, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

While ghosts didn't need sleep, that does not mean I can't take advantage of the luxury. 

Darkness came, I distantly noted the voice of Frisk as I finally let sleep overtake me.

 ____

**(FRISK'S POV):**

**WARNING : MENTIONS OF IMPLIED/REFERENCE ABUSE, STARVATION, AND EXPERIMENTATION.**

Standing on the park, I breathe in the fresh scent of flowers and nature as I covered my eyes, breathing out. I announced, "10!"

"Ready or not, here I come~" I sang as I removed my hands covering my eyes. moving my eyes across the park, I wondered where Anne hid, of course, I knew she didn't use the ordinary way of hiding- me not specifying the rules for it- and used her Magic to do so.

Admiring the views as I walked to where the bridge was- knowing she wasn't here due to me not sensing her, I didn't tell I wouldn't use my Magic, so it's a fair game- I wondered if I could go to a park after this was all done, and how Anne was doing.

Humming a small tune as I walked down the walkway, guided by my Magic. My thoughts focused on the first time I met Anne and what I saw in her mind. From what I could tell from the start, I knew she didn't exactly have a good past.

 _Obviously,_ I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. As if it wasn't obvious from the carvings on the doors. Shaking my head, I focused, careful not to step on branches, I stopped my humming. When I first came to her mind, the first thought I had was that it was grey. The color of emptiness, that unnerved me more than I cared to admit, it didn't help that it was not my most favorite color, too. The room not helping, with it being a doctors room for surgery. 

Stars I hated the room from the start. It brought back not so fond memories.

 Anyway, bringing myself back from the present. As I had walked through her mind, I had saw her childhood- but not everything, only things like what happens on her birthdays (starvation, beatings), on regular days (experimentation- _stars her screams_ , fed with stale bread, left alone in the dark, dark room), on days they left Anne, mostly alone, (minor injuries, fed with rotten bread) she reads some books she was left with and mostly just slept and bandaged herself with what she could fine from the  _previous_ experimentation and beatings.

I had to remind myself this is just a memory, and that destroying those memories would hurt Anne as well _too many damn times._

_CRA-AAK!_

_Easy Frisk,_ I thought, closing my eyes- not that you could tell, really. Trying to calm myself down, breathing through my nose, I unclenched my hands, wincing at the sight in front of me, I chastised myself.  _Geez, next time I should really try to calm myself down sooner._

 _I hope this doesn't affect Anne in anyway,_ I thought, eyeing the vine like cracks along the walkway worriedly. Not taking any chances, I repaired the cracks, adding a bit of a soothing effect as to make sure any headaches I caused would be immediately healed and sooth.

Instantly, the cracked parts glowed red and mended, leaving no cracks behind like it was never there in the first place.

Sighing in relief at the now repaired walkway, I continued to walk straight, heading towards the bridge. Letting my pervious thoughts come back, but this time, I made sure to control my anger, walking in a way that wouldn't betray it, my poker face helped as well.

 _Why did they do this_ _?_ I thought in confused anger. I don't think they'll gain anything from the experiments they've done, or the beatings.  _Maybe_ , I thought, standing still.

I remembered the smile they had when they hit her, the delight in their eyes when they heard her screams, and the utter disgust they had when they looked at her.  

_they did this for the pleasure of it?_

_CRACK!_

_it doesn't matter,_ I thought firmly, breathing in, _nothing can justify what they did to her._

_And nothing will stop me from coming after them._

Now calm, I looked down and winced from the damage I once again created. A another crack formed where I was standing.

But this time the crack was bigger and managed to split the cement. As I crouched and repaired the damage, I thought with brows furrowed, _how strange, I can normally hold my anger easily._

Hiding my emotions and controlling them was easy for me, after all, there were plenty of poltergeist and spirits– even humans– that would gain adavatage from my inability to hide my emotions.

 _But given my past,_ I thought wryly _, I guess it's no surprise._

Standing up from my crouched positions, I stretched and dusted my hands. Blowing my breath, I looked up the sky and admired the view, I have always loved the sky, but my favorite was the view of the night sky. Looking at the vast sky have always helped calm my emotions whenever they were unstable or whenever I was stressed and needed a break. 

Even though this was only an illusion, something from a mind, it still did the job. Admiring the strength needed to make it this realistic, I then continued my search.

This time, walking determinedly, I made sure to control my anger more.

 

* * *

 With Anne:

**(ANNE's DREAM):**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF EXPERIMENTATION.**

_It was a dream._

_I knew, lying down in the surgery table wearing a white gown, hands, neck, and feet strapped down. But, even with that knowledge, it did not stop the fear that coursed through me, it did not stop the scream when they injected me with an unknown substance to my stomach without any warnings and the pain I felt afterwards._

_It did not stop the tears streaming_ _down my eyes._

_It was a dream, I reminded myself when they injected tubes in my arms, barely seeing the different colors of liquid substance coursing through me due to my eyes blurry with tears. It was a dream, I reminded myself through my scream, feeling the pain like electricity when the violet– purple?– was the first to go through my veins._

_It was a dream! I reminded myself as the tube stopped, exhausted from all the screaming I did, the hollow pain still unbearable, I barely even noticed when I, once again, screamed when another– yellow?- tube was activated, this time it was like holes were through me, mending painfully before it once again teared my skin._

_Please let it be a dream! I pleaded myself, I pleaded again and again to no one. I wasn't even sure anymore, my hazy mind was exhausted and my throat dry and painful from the screams I did. Tears no longer streamed my face, for no more can I cry, I was exhausted of crying._

_Was it a dream? The pain came back as soon as it stopped. Another tube activated–green, My hazy mind supplied– I screamed. Needles. It was thousands of needeles were hammered through me all at once, then ripped from me, then hammered again, over and over again._

_Breathing hard, I coughed from my itchy throat. Sweating from everything, I hoped hard this was a dream. Another tube activated, looking at my right arm with all the strength I can manage, I recognized the color as blue. Gulping, I prepared._

_Then, it came. My back arched as I screamed– stopstop **stop**!– everything hurt, all the wounds that were opened until now were ripped apart and healed again, and again. All my organs were burning and it felt like I was going to explode._

_Orange came fast as the blue tube deactivated. My body burned slow and painful, my throat was ripped and I could taste blood from it._

_Red came next, my body felt like it was ripped apart then sewed back crudely and painfully. I no longer can think, much less remind myself it was a dream– was it a dream? Can I hope it was a dream and feel no disappointment it wasn't?– panting and gasping, I opened my eyes– when had I closed them– and looked at the white ceiling, I wondered if this is where I died._

_All too soon, another tube activated. With the remaining strength I could muster, I looked and identified it as black._

_My eyes watered and my scream turned desperate, I clawed the table and I writhe in pain. It was like all the tubes at once, with one more adding it. I fought and screamed– stop it! Please please please stop it!– everything hurt, my thoughts stopped processing, I couldn't think of anything anymore._

_It was then I blissfully let darkness take me._

_"Subject 10 has stopped responding." I heard a muffled voice said. What happened? First I was in pain, next I was feeling nothing._

_Now that I could think clearly, I knew this was a dream. Even in dreams I couldn't rest peacefully, huh. Shaking my head, I listened closely, if I remembered right, this happened after I died._

_"Couldn't even take a little bit of pain? Tsk, I was right to think it was too weak to take it. Dispose of its body quickly, I cannot stand to see this failure." Another muffled voice ordered, despite the distance, I could tell the tone was cold and indifferent. I instantly recognized the owner._

_It was my father._

_Despite the title he held over me, I did not feel any love or affection towards him, only hate and distain. I bristled at his tone over me, I'am not an 'it' and I'am not a 'subject' you can just throw away._

_My name is Anne, and I'am **not** your plaything._

_Scowling, I recognized the sound if them putting me in a body bag. It seems like it was time for me to wake up._

_Seeing the tunnel of light coming closer, I, indeed, woke up._

* * *

 

Eyes snapping open, I woke up gasping. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter, it's a bit longer than the first, hence the long update. but I tried my best here. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions, ask me and i'll answer the best I can. Critics are welcome, thank you!


	3. Hide 'n Seek (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game finally ends, finished with her task, Frisk leaves the room and finally meets the skeletons. Or, a pair of them at least.

**Previously:**

_Opening my eyes, I, indeed, woke up._

* * *

 As I opened my undead eyes, I felt the phantom pain over my body, it still felt fresh even though it was already months-- even years ago. I wasn't sure, as I don't remember the days, seeing as it does not really matter anymore to me. 

I shook my head, feeling my hair rustle with it, I wondered why I thought of that now of all times. It was not as if it mattered, right? It was not like he could find me, right? I suddenly felt unsure, doubts settled in my head, making me more and more anxious. It was not like he could fine, I thought trying to convince myself, he is not interested in thrown goods. I'm dead, I hold no interest in him.

Strong as I was with my undead body, I was just that, dead. I was nothing more than a poltergeist, one of the thousands and billions of them, I'm sure. Besides, I thought, feeling my doubts flow away, I'm a failed experiment, I lost all my value to him the moment I died. 

it was a strange thing, to find relief in that, relief in the fact that I died, that I was nothing more than an experiment to the one I called my father. Yet, it did, and I could not change that even if I tried. I didn't want to, either. 

Seriously, shaking my head I sighed. Not even rest when sleeping, huh?

I sat up, and rest my head on my knees, and waited. Surely, the lady- frisk, is close to finding me? 

* * *

 

  

"Found you!" As the trunk of the oak opened, light came out and it felt to me that an Angel came and welcomed me with a warm hand that was contradicting to someone cold as I.

Looking at the person in front of me, I could not help but squint my dead eyes, as the light hitting her made her look like a heavenly being, with her silver hair shining like a halo, her skin looked like it was glowing, her smile beautiful and gentle, it can make anyone feel calm.

But with all of this, one thing caught my attention the most.

It was her eyes. I had not notice it since it was squinted from the moment I met her, only seeing it since she transformed, and even then I was to wrapped up in my Hate to fully look at it. But now looking at her, calm and free, I now know what made her different from all the others.

Ah, it was Determination.

It was how she never gave up on me, how she never meant to attack me or hurt me, how she was smiling at me despite me trying to attack her, how she tried her best to make me have fun.

It was how she Determined to save me, that made me agree to this game. That made me agree to trust her.

"Hey, you okay there?" Frisk said, concerned as she held her hand to me. Normally I hated being helped, it made me feel weak, powerless, like how it was with my parents-- and I say that word with venom, they were and never will be, my parents. But with her, with Frisk, it made me feel a foreign feeling that made me warm and tingly. Strangely, it was a soothing feeling, you could say I felt loved.

But it could't be, right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any questions, ask and I'll do my best to answer them.


End file.
